St. George RoadRunners
|- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Golden Baseball League' **'South Division ' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'St. George RoadRunners (2007-2010)' |- | |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Navy blue, burnt orange, white ' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |- class="adr" | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Bruce Hurst Field' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'League titles:' 0''' *'Division titles: 1 (Southern-1st Half, 2009) ' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'''Owner(s)/Operated By: Golden Baseball League |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' Rick Berry |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:' Darrell Evans |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:' St. George Spectrum (newspaper) KCSG-TV 4 (television) SportsRadio 1210 KUNF (radio) Network1Sports.com (internet) |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Website:' www.stgeorgeroadrunners.com |} The St. George RoadRunners were a professional baseball team based in St. George, Utah, in the United States. They were a member of the South Division of the independent Golden Baseball League (now a part of the North American League), which is not affiliated with either Major League Baseball or Minor League Baseball. From 2007 to the 2010, the RoadRunners played their home games at Bruce Hurst Field, on the campus of Dixie State College of Utah. The team announced on August 3, 2010 that they were ceasing operations due to poor attendance and lack of support from the business community. [1] The next day the Golden Baseball League announced that they were taking over the franchise so that the team could play out the remaining eleven road games. [2] They finally folded in 2010 and their identity now belongs to the Arizona Winter League's Arizona RoadRunners as of 2011. The team has relocated to Henderson, Nevada, for the start of the 2011 North American League season and are now called the Henderson RoadRunners. The RoadRunners replaced the suspended San Diego Surf Dawgs for the 2007 season. Former Major League right fielder Cory Snyder was named the team's first manager that same year. Jerry Turner serves as bench coach. On July 5, 2009, the RoadRunners clinched its first playoff spot in team history by winning the GBL Southern Division 1st Half title after defeating the defending GBL champion Orange County Flyers, 4–2, in Fullerton, California. They hosted the 2009 GBL All-Star Game on July 14 at Bruce Hurst Field in St. George. On December 9, 2009, it was announced that the RoadRunners folded after three seasons, citing poor attendance as its main factor. [3] Ironically, their now-former owners XnE, Inc., were granted a new expansion franchise, the Maui-based Na Ikaika Koa Maui, just months earlier. The new ownership group was announced on January 20, 2010, as the Hot Corner Group led by principal owner Will Joyce. Rick Berry returns as general manager while maintaining his job as president of Na Ikaika Koa Maui. [4] On August 11th the Roadrunners returned to action, vs Victoria and were victorious in a 4-3 win, led by a two hit, run scoring performance by new thirdbaseman Mike Castellano. The RoadRunners have been rumored not to have folded, but relocated to Henderson, Nevada. The identity also belongs to a new Arizona Winter League franchise.